


Make your move

by foreverlulu



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Smut, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlulu/pseuds/foreverlulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve been giving each other googly eyes all night. Make your move!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make your move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BitchLikeHomegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchLikeHomegirl/gifts).



> This story came from Bitchlikehomegirl. Her ideas and encouragement is amazing and keeps me going.

Gwen was running around her LA pad trying to get ready as fast as she could. She was already twenty minutes behind schedule after she got distracted watching a certain cowboy’s music video, sangria, over and over again. It was still playing in the background as she applied her new fabricated freckles.

It was her first party since the split with Gavin and Gwen’s heart was in her costume. She had decided to go dressed as a dead cowgirl trying to catch a certain someone’s eye. Her push up bra drawing all eyes to her breasts. She had a brown wig on in two pigtails and a short dress. She was every guys dream. Gwen had just finished applying her lipstick when her phone buzzed.

_Hey where are you? I need civilization here, Adam’s driving me crazy!_

Blake had text her, he had already let her know that guests were still arriving and not to worry.

_Just heading out to the car now cowboy. Meet me outside in 15? gx_

Gwen grabbed her keys and locked up before climbing into her black SUV.

Meanwhile, Blake was sat on the leather couch with a bottle of beer in his hand, smiling like a lovesick teenager at his phone after reading Gwen’s text. Adam came and sat next to him with his own bottle watching Behati talking to people.

“Heard anything from Gwen?” Adam asked, his gaze never wavering.

“Huh? Oh yeah she’s coming in twenty” Blake replied. “I’m going to wait for her outside”

“Riiight” Adam replied a small smirk playing at his lips.

Gwen finally arrived after finding a parking spot coincidently next to Blake’s car, right at the back of George’s property. Her heels clicked on the patio as she made her way to the people infested house. Gwen was too busy looking down at her phone, pulling Blake’s texts up, to notice Blake sat on a wall practically in a bush.

“Gwen!” Blake shouted over the noise.

A few people stopped to look but none the less they carried on smoking and talking.

“Hey what are you doing in the smoker’s zone?” Gwen asked stepping in front of his open legs, looking down at him.

“I needed to escape Adam. He keeps suggesting things that are never going to happen” Blake explained.

“Okay, so cowboy, buy a girl a drink?” Gwen teased her voice low and seductive.

“Well, it’s an open bar so you can have as many as you would like and pretend I paid for ‘em” Blake joked standing up and his body crowding Gwen’s.

Gwen led the way to the open bar, Blake close behind his hand protectively hovering over her lower back.  When they reached the bar Gwen was greeted by Behati and Adam who stood behind Behati’s stool almost warding people off. George was behind the bar making a martini.

“Gwen! What’s your poison?” George shouted kissing her cheek in the process.

“Sangria please” Gwen replied, she could feel Blake’s breath hitch on her neck.

George served the martini to one of his many guests before getting to work on the sangria.  While he was preparing Gwen’s drink he handed Blake another beer.

“How did you know?” Blake said talking to George, using it as an excuse to stand closer to Gwen.

“You’ve been up her four times in the last two hours” George replied.

Blake simply nodded, not moving away from Gwen and her heat.

 

A few hours had passed and Gwen was dancing around the room like a fairy, floating around to new people and occasionally dancing with them, her gaze was constantly on Blake and when their eyes met she would turn away and blush while Blake’s smile got even bigger, as if that was possible, Adam and Behati stood observing the interaction with knowing looks.

“Hey bro, what’s going on with you and the cowgirl?” Adam asked swooping behind Blake and clapping him on the shoulder.

“Nothing why would you say that?” Blake answered slightly flabbergasted.

“You’ve been giving each other googly eyes all night. Make your move!”

“Dude I….” Before Blake could finish he sensed Gwen standing behind him.

“Yeah Blake… Make your move” Gwen practically whispered.

Blake froze.  It was like he was having an out of body experience; here he was stood between his best friend and his soul mate. She had worn the dress to purposely tease him after they shared their first kiss a few weeks back and every kiss had been even better. But here and now in George Clooney’s house with the music blaring and the stench of alcohol Blake was shy.

His daydream was interrupted when Behati came over slightly tipsy and rammed her and Adam's lips together. Man, he would love to kiss Gwen at any point and at here was his opportunity.

Without even thinking about it Blake grabbed Gwen and tipped her back, their lips colliding in a slow pattern, just as Blake’s tongue swept across Gwen’s lower lip almost begging for entrance, Gwen released a satisfied moan, opening her mouth for his taking.

“Geez we said make your move not claim her!” Adam said as the pair pulled apart.

“Well I can’t let a girl like her get away, I have to show her I have skill” Blake retorted.

A few more hours later and a lot more kisses Blake and Gwen were leaving hand in hand, heading to the Uber George had called for them. Adam and Behati had left an hour or so ago along with many others guests.

As Blake watched Gwen climb into the car his pants grew tighter as her dress rose up.  Blake followed her in and leant close to her.

“I marking you tonight” Blake whispered.

Gwen let out a surprised gasp at Blake’s words.

“I think everyone knows I’m yours after that kiss” Gwen said her hand brushing up and down his thigh.

Gwen and Blake burst into her house giggling like the drunken kids they were.  Blake’s hands skimmed up and down Gwen’s bare back before knocking her cowgirl hat off.   Gwen giggled slipping her hands under Blake’s poncho; the gasp he let out as her nails grazed his hardened nipples caused a flood in Gwen’s lace thong.

Blake flung his hat and poncho off before grabbing Gwen in a quick rough movement. Her thighs locked around his waist, his erection knocking into her waiting entrance.  Blake took one look at the thousands of stairs and decided that the couch was the best and easiest place to be.

Blake placed Gwen on the couch reaching for the hem of her dress he dragged it over her body revealing unmarked territory. After getting the dress off as well as the wig, Blake took his chance to admire Gwen’s semi naked glory. The strapless white lace bra doing great work in showing her assets off.  Blake pulled his shirt off before dropping to his knees and pulling Gwen’s body closer to the edge of the couch. His lips connected with the skin on her stomach before slowly moving to her hip bone. He works on that one spot for what feels like hours as he creates a giant red hickey.

Gwen begins giggling before pulling Blake up and taking his lips hostage.

Blake was on cloud nine at the feeling of Gwen beneath him; all he needed now was to feel her writhing in pleasure.

Blake broke away from the kiss unhooking the front clasp of Gwen’s bra and launching it somewhere behind the couch. Blake didn’t even take the time to pull her drenched thong down her legs. Instead he took the flimsy fabric in his strong, calloused hands and pulled watching it tear and sliding it away from Gwen’s now naked body. Her scent and need spreading through the air. 

Blake’s index finger glided through Gwen’s soft, wet lips. Her moan was like music to his ears. He moved his glistening finger up to Gwen’s mouth in an offering. His heart stopping as she took it in her mouth tasting, and sucking herself off of him. Her teeth nipping at his finger when she was done.

Blake couldn’t hold back any longer he was about ready to come from that sight alone.

He stood up and dropped his jeans and boxers, the clunk of his belt hitting the wooden floor, the only noise to be heard.

Blake grabbed Gwen’s hips pulling her even closer to the edge slowly lining himself up and pushed forwarded with such force it knocked the breath out of Gwen, as she screamed in pleasure at the feel of him stretching her.

Blake could feel her walls pulsing around him as he waited for Gwen to adjust to his size, noticing her dark chocolate eyes opening again, he began to slowly move as he gradually built up the speed, his hips colliding with hers, the sound of damp skin hitting one and other only increased the heat in the room.

Blake new he was close and wouldn’t last much longer. He quickly moved his hand, and his fingers danced with Gwen’s clit, the fast pace from Blake’s cock pounding into her combined with his fingers Gwen couldn’t hold back any longer she called out his name as pleasure hijacked her body. Blake followed seconds later, his pace slowly descending and his seed filled Gwen.

“I made my move” Blake whispered into the room, filled with heavy breathing and the smell of fresh sex.

 


	2. Who won?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not fine. I’m losing!” Gwen shrieked.

It was around four in the morning, the golden sun would be rising shortly. Laughter was the only noise to be heard in the house as Blake and Gwen were playing snap. Every so often Blake's hand would thump on the table followed by Gwen's on top of his. Blake's hand had just covered the matching cards when Gwen's delayed hand landed on his, her nails catching his tanned skin.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Gwen said her words slurring.

“Babe it’s fine” Blake responded watching her wipe away the smidgen of blood.

“It’s not fine. I’m losing!” Gwen shrieked.

“It’s because you have no motive to win. Let’s make this interesting.” Blake said collecting the cards.

“How?” Gwen asked.

“If I win you have to give me a lap dance” Blake said, pausing as Gwen got up and walked between his legs.

“And if I win?” Gwen said her lips teasing his ear.

“I’ll do one of those stupid musical.ly things with you” Blake responded.

“I’m so going to win!” Gwen said starting to walk back around to her side of the kitchen island.

She paused for a second shaking her ass to show Blake what he was going to lose. Her hips gyrating in a seductive pattern. Blake’s eyes became instantly glued to her derrière, his brain flooding with ways to tease and torture her with pleasure in the next few hours. Gwen returned to her seat, her panties became drenched from the look alone that Blake was giving her as he dealt the cards.

“So it’s best of three” Blake said tapping his cards against the table.

“Okay you go first cowboy! I’m so kicking you ass!”

“Only one getting ass action is me princess” Blake quipped.

Gwen rolled her eyes before putting a card on top of Blake’s. It was the start of the world’s most intense game of snap. After five long minutes Blake slapped his hand down on top of the thick pile of cards.

“SNAP!” He shouted.

“Shit” Gwen replied as Blake gathered his new cards.

Gwen started the next round placing a card down before putting her pile of cards down in front of her. She began undoing the top few buttons of her shirt, revealing the pale flesh of the top of her breasts. By the time she had finished she leant forward slightly and put her next card down. The game continued and Blake nearly always had his eyes on Gwen’s chest and the way her boobs threatened to spill out of her bra. His dick was gaining more blood than it needed.

Gwen had one card left while Blake still had what looked like a hundred after his previous win. Gwen put her card down and kept herself leant in Blake’s space her breasts straining against their prisons. Blake had just put his card down.

“SNAP!” Gwen shouted pulling humongous pile of cards towards her, giggling.

Blake shook his head before taking a sip of his beer. Gwen copied also taking Blake’s bottle as he put it on the table.

“First my cards and now my beer, you are going to get it tonight” Blake said his dimples popping out.

“Well you wanted me to be your girl” Gwen said putting the bottle down.

“Yeah well it’s worth it for this view” Blake replied ogling her bosoms.

They continued playing the last game. Tensions were high as the cards were placed down slower and slower.  Blake put his card down and went to reach of his beer.

“SNAP!” Gwen shouted her hand on top of his previous card.

Blake shook his head knowing Gwen would make him do some cheesy song.

“Okay” Blake sighed.

Gwen didn’t say anything just took Blake’s hand and led him to her room. She pushed Blake onto the bed and stripped down to her lace underwear. Blake released a groan at the sight.

Gwen pressed play of her speakers and Sangria began playing.

“You really are obsessed” Blake started.

Before he could finish Gwen was sat on his lap kissing around his neck and behind his ears, her hands gently pulling Blake’s hair gaining more access to his skin, Blake moved his hands down to her ass. He kneaded it a few times before gasping almost in pain as Gwen got off of him. Her hips doing a fast gyration as Blake’s hands traced her ribs. Gwen smiled at the feeling of her man before she crawled onto his lap again her centre rubbing against his jean clad dick. She began undoing his shirt and eventually pulled it off of him, still rubbing against him.

She abruptly got up and dropped to her knees, she undid his jean button as soon as her knees hit the fluffy cream carpet beneath her. It wasn’t long before she was pulling his pants off and shoes. Her breath was almost sizzling against his hardness. Blake let out a moan of approval at the sight of Gwen on her knees getting ready to worship him. Gwen kissed the bulbous head before guiding him into her mouth, his girth almost instantly making her mouth ache. She hummed at the taste of the droplets of pre-cum that swam down her throat. She slowly began moving taking him in further and further until her nose was grazing his pubic hairs. Gwen couldn’t help but hum at the feel of him throbbing in her mouth, she slowly began sliding of him, a string of spit connecting her mouth and his dick. Gwen took a breath before taking him in her mouth again his hands tangling in her hair as Blake guided her head as he gently fucked her. Gwen could feel herself getting wetter as she pleased Blake.

He was close. So close he wasn’t sure if he could hold back, he had never come in her mouth but now he wasn’t sure he could pull out. Gwen’s hand began softly squeezing his tightening balls. She sucked harder almost begging him to let go.

And so he did.  Gwen swallowed and swallowed as Blake’s load glided down her throat.

Gwen swallowed his load loving the salty taste of him. She was still on her knees as she slowly removed Blake from her mouth. He didn’t waste any time in grabbing her arms and yanking her onto the bed. Gwen was pinned beneath Blake his hot breath sending tingles along her skin as his hips connected with hers.

Blake moved down her body kissing and biting her skin. Gwen moaned at the sensations peppering her skin, she was too wet. Too ready. Gwen closed her eyes letting her body feel the man she loved.

Blake got down to her hip and sucked and nipped harder than before pulling the blood to the surface reminding Gwen that she was his.

Gwen’s glittery nails scraped down Blake’s biceps pleading with him to stop teasing.

Blake got the message and settled above her, his still hard member knocking her clit sending jolts of electricity through her body.

Gwen called his name out as he entered her, the feel of her walls adjusting for him, knowing he belonged in her. She had never felt anything like that before. The way he slowly moved while kissing her neck, before joining their lips. Gwen knew she couldn’t be quiet and was thankful her boys weren’t home, her throat was burning from the moans Blake was pushing out of her.

His hips began moving faster, and Gwen opened her legs further letting him in deeper. Her heart was banging against her chest trying to escape its confides. Blake’s panting in her ear turned her on even more as he continued to enter her over and over again.

Gwen was close, she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold back, as much as she wanted to prolong this feeling Gwen knew she was on the verge of exploding.

And then it hit her, her walls clamped down around Blake’s throbbing erection, sucking the life out of his as she screamed and writhed beneath him, the feel of him following her and milking him was exquisite. Her throat was sore and her body numb, she winced slightly as Blake pulled out of her, the burn of him feeling so good and also reminding her that this is where he belonged.

“So who won?” Blake mumbled pulling the cover over their naked sweaty bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.. if you want any more smut
> 
> Follow me on twitter @foreverluu_
> 
> Comments are like warm hugs
> 
> Lou x


	3. Leg waxing and Lap dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, do I get my lap dance tonight?” Blake questioned from where he was sat on the sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> So this chapter is dedicated to the group chat Greedy Bitches on Twitter.
> 
> Hope it's up to scratch...
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment...
> 
> Lou :)

“Hey, do I get my lap dance tonight?” Blake questioned from where he was sat on the sofa.

Gwen was just walking through the living room when she replied “I need to wax my legs before you get that sort of treatment”

“Best get waxing then” Blake said looking over at her.

Gwen rolled her eyes before vanishing upstairs.

Ten minutes later Blake went upstairs ready to relieve his bladder when he heard small high pitched yelps coming from the bathroom. He waited a second until he heard it again knocking on the door gently before opening it.

He was greeted with the sight of Gwen stood with her knee on the edge of the tub, one of her manicured hands resting on the sink as she ripped another white strip off of her toned legs. Another yelp escaped her mouth as he stood and watched as she tortured herself.

“What you doing babe?” Blake asked coming closer.

“Waxing… like you prefer” Gwen whispered.

“I don’t prefer anything Gwen… Well I mean I prefer when my cocks in your throat but I thought waxing was your thing? It can’t hurt that bad” Blake said watching as she ripped another one.

“Your cock…” Gwen shook her head. “It hurts trust me”

“I doubt it” Blake said egging her on.

“Fine let’s take this to the bedroom” Gwen said grabbing her stuff.

“My favourite place… especially when you’re naked” Blake said his giant hands holding her waist as he stole a kiss.

 

Gwen had just finished waxing her right leg while Blake was rubbing soothing cream into the reddening flesh of her left leg. Gwen quickly rubbed the lotion on her right leg before pushing Blake back and straddling his waist, taking her rightful place on his lap. Grinding down not so gently, Blake let out a moan at the feel of her. Gwen put her hands at the side of his head as she pecked along his jaw, before moving to his ear roughly tugging in his lobe. Blake’s hands went to her breasts as his thumbs simultaneously grazed her erected nipples. Gwen gasped at the contact before sitting up bouncing slightly on his lap making him harder than before.

Gwen let her body slide down Blake’s, her boobs pressed tightly against his torso; until Gwen moved even further down he lips grazing his clothe hidden dick. Blake’s hand wrapped around Gwen’s hair, pulling her up. Gwen gasped turning her head up to look him in the eye, before licking her lips and unbuckling his belt with shaking hands. One of Blake’s hands grabbed hold of the super soft material of her pink robe, his grip hard. Gwen slowly did the zipper, her hand teasing him.

Just as Blake thought he was about to get lucky Gwen ragged his jeans down leaving him in just his boxers, shirt and socks. Gwen climbed back up his manly shape and breathed into his ear.

“Doesn’t hurt so bad?” She questioned seductively.

“Huh?” Blake murmured reaching up to Kiss Gwen pulling her robe open.

Gwen climbed off of Blake reaching for the hot wax she had previously been using. She spread it over a patch of Blake’s leg hair, the dark hairs sticking together in a shiny mesh. She then put on a white strip, patting it down sternly.

“I get a lap dance after this right?” Blake said, like having his leg hairs ripped from their roots wasn’t going to hurt.

“Sure baby, I’ll need to do something for you to forgive me” Gwen answered with a smirk.

Blake chuckled, moving his arms to rest under his head.

“Do you want me to tell you when I’m going to do it?” Gwen asked innocently.

“No, no just do it, I don’t think I’ll feel a thing”

Gwen shrugged before taking hold of the strip, readying herself to pull it as she held Blake’s leg down. 

She took a deep breath…

Gwen pulled the strip and burst out in a fit of giggles as Blake’s leg instantly turned red where she had de-haired him. She had tears in her eyes from laughter whereas Blake’s tears were purely from pain.

“Bloody Hell! Satan have mercy!” Blake shouted as he clutched his leg, his eyes watering, his cheeks and neck flushed.

“Doesn’t hurt bad right” Gwen said smugly.

Blake grabbed Gwen and pinned her underneath him. His teeth harshly nipped Gwen’s as he pulled her juicy bottom lip as far as it would go.

 

“You’re evil.” He whispered as he watched her lip bounce back into place.

“I’m sorry baby.” Gwen whispered as she kissed around his face, her breath hot and tempting.

He rolled them over so Gwen was laying on top of him.

“You owe me.” Blake said his hands slapping down on Gwen’s now naked ass.

She let out a breathy moan at the contact.

 

Blake was sat in Gwen’s makeup chair waiting for Gwen to saunter out of the wardrobe, when he saw a cloud of perfume spread out, between the doors. Gwen followed doing a girlish hop, her full breasts dancing in her shirt.

Blake’s mouth dropped open as he watched his girl prance around. She Was wearing a plane white button down shirt that fell just above her navel, a red and black plaid skirt that showed the bottom of her shaped ass, the cheeks begging to be touched. Her soon to be drenched red thong hiding between them.  Her feet up until mid-thigh were hidden beneath dark black stockings with lace edging, attached to a garter belt somehow hidden in her skimpy outfit. Her legs were extenuated by the black Louboutin heels, giving her height.

 Blake’s mouth was dry as he took in the goddess before him.

Gwen waltzed over to him, her hips swaying left to right, right to left. Blake tried to sit up more, as she closed the gap between her, the scent of her perfume, strong and feminine as she straddled his lap. As she got settled Blake took the moment to look at the lacey black and red bra hiding underneath her shirt. Gwen ground her hips along his as she kissed his neck, panting slightly, already turned on.

She abruptly stood up and span around bending over to touch her feet as she slowly caressed her legs, as Blake watched her short skirt get shorter, revealing the best ass he has seen in his life, his hand reaching out to touch it as she shook her hips, His thick finger tracing between her wanting lips over her thong. His legs opened wider as Gwen stood between them before dropping onto her knees like the professional dancer she could have been. Her cherry lips parted as her tongue traced them.

Her hand ran down his body her nails leaving slight impressions even over his shirt.  Reaching up she placed a kiss on his neck, her teeth sinking into the still red skin. Flicking her head back her long blonde hair following like a majestic wave.

Gwen stood her crotch in line with Blake’s eyes, taking in a deep breath like he could smell her wetness. Gwen felt like she was going to flood the room she was so turned on. Her hands slowly undid the shiny buttons on her top as she tore the top open, almost re-enacting a scene from superman.

“Wow” Was all Blake could get out.

Gwen turned again her hands running under her neck and lifting her hair up for it to drop sown her back again.  Her hips twisting and teasing as Blake watched mesmerised. Gwen shimmied her ass as she took hold of the skirt and pulled it slightly watching it drop down her legs; just as it hit the floor Blake moaned, and Gwen could have sworn, her juices were spilling down her leg.

She was still facing away from Blake when she started gyrating her hips in giant loops before bring them down to small loops and repeating the process the opposite way. Blake had never been so hard as he watched the scene in front of him unlock.  Gwen lifted her knee onto the chair and shivered at the feel of Blake’s calloused hand stroking her, trying to reach her core.

Gwen straddled him again, her teeth marking him as hers as she grinded up and down along his erection her clit been tortured at every move. Their pants loud and heavy as Blake slowly thrusted up against Gwen.

Gwen’s moan brought him to the edge as he erupted in his pants, Gwen still on top of him as his hands played with her boobs, tightly pinching them.

“Did you just?” Gwen asked slightly shocked.

“What can I say… I have a hot girlfriend” Blake said taking claim of her neck.


End file.
